1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of controlling a fan motor in a downdraft gas range and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method of controlling a fan motor in a downdraft gas range capable of automatically operating a ventilation system when a grill is used and allowing an user to arbitrarily adjust the wind during the automatic operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a gas range includes a grill and a burner, which are mutually controlled. Meanwhile, when the grill is used, it becomes important to treat smoke or grease generated as a result of cooking. In order to solve the problem, a type capable of inhaling the smoke and grease generated using the grill in a downward direction of the gas range and discharging the smoke and grease to the exterior by providing a ventilation device communicated with the exterior in the gas range has been introduced, which is referred to as a downdraft type.
At this time, the ventilation device is configured to inhale and discharge the smoke or grease according to the operation of a fan driven by a fan motor. Meanwhile, the fan includes a plurality of speed selection switches capable of adjusting the operation speed of the fan to allow a user to adjust the speed when the fan is driven.
Meanwhile, in a conventional gas range, though a user forgets to operate a fan motor switch when the user uses the grill, the fan motor recognizes a grill mode to be automatically operated. However, the conventional gas range is configured to be operated in the state that the speed of the fan motor is fixed to an appropriate speed for discharging the grease, generally the maximum speed, when the fan motor is automatically operated according to the use of the grill. Therefore, when the fan motor is automatically operated, it becomes impossible to adjust the speed, and also, it may become difficult to discharge the grease from the ventilation device due to grease accumulated in repeated grease discharging processes.